


Special Roof Time

by xDomino009x



Series: Noble, Exhalted, Beloved [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Roof time, Smut, Then not so cannon but we all know it happened, kinda cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera drags Adair away (out the window) to talk about life and share the hated cookies. Also to have sex. But really... she chooses the roof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Pride Cookies'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. firstly I don't own Dragon Age. If I did though... nope, never mind, never gonna happen.  
> Secondly, heyy, thanks for reading. Hopefully you can enjoy a short piece of rather canon Fluff/Smut. Also hopefully Sera's antics brighten your day like they do mine. ^~^ (She's so adorable!)

Adair had hardly stepped foot in the room before her hands were grabbed and tugged towards colourfully cushioned bench in what Sera had claimed as her room. “Hey you, you have time?” the elf asked with her peppy smile spread across her face and the usual gleam in her eyes that spelled about ten kinds of trouble in at least four languages. She huffed when Adair hesitated though and continued quickly, “It’s not a question, let’s go.”

Still Adair fixed her with a curious and slightly suspicious look and Sera’s face fell, her calloused fingers running small circles over the backs of the Inquisitor’s hands. She sighed at the thought of having to explain herself to her lover – she was sure they should trust each other without question, even though she’d never let Adair touch her bow after the last time – and rolled her eyes slightly. “I’ve got something I want to do for you. Just come,” her command was accompanied by a gentle tug, “You won’t need your gear and stuff.”

“With you, I’ll do anything,” Adair quipped, making Sera’s grin just a little brighter. She bounced on the balls of her feet and pulled Adair against her briefly before stepping away towards the open window with a wink. “I bet yeah. Come on,” she nodded outside, never taking her eyes from Adair’s, “Let’s do it.”

***        ***         ***

The cookies were a little dry, very crumbly and neither woman managed to take a single mouthful without getting what seemed like half the crumbs in Thedas down their tunics. Sera almost laughed herself off the ledge as Adair choked on another mouthful of loose crumbs and raisins. “Were eating,” she stated simply, trying to start a conversation in the silence that was beginning to become strange in current company, “On a roof.”

“They’re horrible right?” Sera exclaimed, spitting out the last mouthful she’d taken onto the ground below their dangling feet. Adair just hoped there was no one sitting down there. Sera complained as she scowled at the offending cookie and picked at the raisin bits embedded within it, “And raisins, ugh! I friggin’ still hate cookies!” Their silence recommenced while Adair chewed thoughtfully on another mouthful of the hated cookie.

“You know,” Adair muttered, nudging Sera in the side with her elbow, “this is about as far from what I expected as we could get.” The two of them looked out over the courtyard of Skyhold for a time. Adair could hear, even if she couldn’t exactly see, Cassandra hacking away at stuffed dummies with a blunt blade, hear her frustrated cries every now and then when she messed up a strike or put Varric’s face on the poor dummy. Cullen paced along the battlements with a report in hand and his hand on the pommel of his sword, his armoured form - would he ever take the damned stuff off - perfectly silhouetted against the sun.

Down in the ring two recruits were testing their mettle against each other with practice weapons, both evenly matched and starting to tire after so long in armour with weapons in hand. It didn’t help that Cullen kept the fear of dragons and Corypheus alive in them all, telling them they could be attacked at any time. Recruits were either scared half to death by the stories, enamoured with the heroics of their Herald or determined to keep watch to the point of paranoia. sure, a little paranoia was healthy, but some of the recruits edged towards borderline obsession.

“I got caught stealing when I was little, yeah?” Sera’s sudden revelation was… sudden to say the least. She was looking in the direction of the ring, away from Adair, as discreetly as possible. Adair let it slide; Sera was insecure about her past. Thankful for that little nugget of information about her somewhat mysterious lover’s past the Inquisitor searched her mind frantically for a response to it when Sera continued. “You get Alienage or worse for that, but the “Lady Emmald” took me in.”

Being what she was, a ‘Friend of Red Jenny’ Adair had a difficult time imagining a younger – albeit no more obedient – Sera willingly being taken in by anyone who had the title ‘Lady’. Maybe little Sera was different, maybe she was too young to have the same morals and ideas she had now. Maybe all this business with arrogant nobles was all something distant to a little elven child caught for stealing on the streets.

“She was sick and couldn’t have children. I had no parents. It worked out.” While this was an insight to Sear’s past life, before ‘Red Jenny’, Adair felt strangely awkward. She’d always imagined, should Sera want to discuss it she’d be fine handling whatever details her past encompassed. But hearing that she had no parents, no family, and was almost sent to the worst place imaginable… it sparked up something defensive inside her that longed to do something about the situation a long gone child had been caught up in. But that Sera was all grown up now, sitting next to her with half a cookie in her hand and a distant expression replacing that near eternal grin.

After shaking herself physically as well as seemingly mentally, Sera continued, switching the subject quickly from her own misfortune. “Anyway, she gets a year sicker, so I ask her about cookies. Because mums make cookies. I can pass that down, or something.” Adair smiled at the sky at that. She could just imagine Sera baking cookies for a little elf girl and telling her that the raisins were really nice and… “Turns out, she couldn’t cook. She missed that talk with _her_ mum. The ones she “made” she brought and pretended. Aw, right?”

Adair was about to agree, that it was sweet in a way that the ‘Lady Emmald’ had tried to make her adopted daughter happy even if it had been a white lie when Sera burst out, “Well no, she was a bitch.” Even though it seemed over the top to call her a bitch for something quite innocent Adair held her tongue. Sera was just getting going, “She hid buying them by keeping me away from the baker. She did _that_ by lying that he didn’t like me, didn’t like _elves_.” Now Adair could understand her frustration. “She let me hate so she could protect her _pride_. I hated him so much and I hated…”

There was a tense moment where Sera choked on her works, cleared her throat and then tried again, her face fallen and her eyes on nothing in particular, gazing blankly past her feet. “Well, she died,” her voice was so quiet, “and I hate pride. ‘Pride cookies’.” There was a while of silence in which Adair swallowed the last of the cookie she now felt so guilty for eating while Sera was talking and slid her hand over her lover’s thigh.

Intertwining their fingers in her lap Sera looked up and over at Adair finally, now her story was told and she didn’t have to see the human’s reactions. Her grin was creeping back onto her face again – nothing kept Sera down for long – even while there were unshed tears lining her dark eyes. “But! This is great,” she paused, unsure of herself for a moment, then plunged on ahead regardless, “You’re great. So I thought maybe, me and you could make some… I don’t know, ‘us cookies’? Because then I could like them again?” She looked up to see the lopsided grin and raised eyebrow on her lover’s face and sighed, which turned into a groan of annoyance and embarrassment, “Ugh, it’s stupid.”

Reaching over with her free hand Adair turned Sera to face her with one finger, which received a playful nip as she trailed it down the elf’s jawline and slowly across her lips. “You know what?” she edged slightly closer so their feet knocked against each other’s as the swung them casually, “That would be great.”

“See, I knew… Wait, really?” Sera appeared genuinely shocked at the response, as though Adair would reject the idea of spending time with her… ‘baking’. “Because it seemed friggin’ daft every step to me.” There was a break in the conversation where Adair began to move slowly nearer, wanting to seize Sera’s lips along with the moment. So close she could hear Sera’s gentle breath and…

“Pissballs!” the elf exclaimed, jumping back a few feet and nearly knocking Adair down onto the ground a few feet below. At least her fall would have been broken by a haystack, but no opportune-moment-kiss. With a sigh that was hopefully directed at herself instead of the Inquisitor Sera continued, looking ready to clap herself in the forehead, “I could have made a whole dirty thing about your biscuit! Or muffins!” Adair fixed her with an incredulous look that must have come across as misunderstanding because the elf went on to explain, “Muffins on the… on the roof. Because tits?”

Adair watched as Sera’s eyes flitted downwards and laughed, leaning back so she didn’t overbalance on the slightly sloping roof. “Sera, this is silly, wonderful fun. Just like you.” Her words held none of Sera’s earlier hesitation, just flowed in a way that Adair knew sometimes made the rogue jealous. While the noble Inquisitor had been brought up just that, a noble, Sera had been an orphan then adopted by a dying woman. Eloquence had never been taught to her like it had the human.

“That’s good, right? Because the roof was a really bad idea.” She leant in close and winked, whispering in her most secretive voice, “Can’t do it on the roof.”

Adair pulled herself up and, in her most authoritative voice, retorted, “My roof, my rules.” The seriousness in her voice made Sera question for a while whether that was really just a convenient way to keep the mood and move them quickly inside the Herald’s Rest or if she was actually deadly serious about them doing it. Here. On the roof. In front of the whole of Skyhold… she’d never been one for this kind of secrecy, or outright exhibitionism but for her Inquisitor love both came in no short supply. She slipped a wicked grin onto her face and leant in close to her lover’s ear.

“Oh, I am gonna break both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like Chapter 1? Hopefully Chapter 2 will be on the way soon... slightly bogged down with college work and prepping for a poetry slam and the Manchester Christmas market. Anyone else not even started Christmas shopping yet, I'm cutting it so close this year. 
> 
> Sorry for the sheer conon in this chapter by the way, the next one will see more not-so-canon (AKA extended scene) and with any luck some decent fluff and smut. not necessarily in that order. ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Adair found herself straddled before she had a chance to say anything in reply, her legs pinned under her lover’s slight form. Fingers messed with the buckles at the front of her jacket – she’d been given an apt pet name to be sure – while she worked her hands at the makeshift ties at Sera’s breast. Leather slipped over her shoulders and Sera left her to deal with the rest of her clothing herself while she pulled her stained tunic over her head and let it fall wherever it landed.

Shoulders hitting the frosted tiles of the roof the warrior grunted, her lips captured in a heated kiss that soon left her breathless. As she panted beneath her, Sera ran chilled fingers up her torso, trailing them along her sides and bringing them to rest over her breasts. She felt a shiver run through the human as her hands kneaded gently, and a guttural moan escaped her lips when her fingers focused on her nipples, alternating between pinching and stroking.

Heat bloomed in the pit of her stomach as she watched Adair’s eyes flicker closed, felt her arching into her somewhat practiced touch. A hand slid over her bare back, and Sera found herself tugged down into a hungry kiss, her lover’s free hand cupping her ass and drawing her closer. With their bodies pressed together Adair sighed against the rogue’s full lips.

Sera gasped, pulling away from the kiss suddenly as pressure rose between her legs. Her hips rocked downwards against Adair’s thigh that had positioned itself so neatly between her own, running one hand down to the waist of her human lover’s loose breeches. “I always preferred breeches…” she muttered as her fingers slid easily beneath the slack fabric and teased along the edges of Adair’s small clothes.

“Not no breeches?” The chuckle in Adair’s voice was strained as those skilled finger’s crept lower, under the soft edges of small clothes. As they dipped into damp heat Adair groaned, hips bucking while Sera sat upright and abandoned the playful touches of her lover’s breasts in favour of rolling her own hips against the hard muscle beneath her. Adair silently thanked the Maker for archery, the agile caresses of the archer’s calloused fingers perfect, rough tips grazing over her clit in agonisingly slow circles; it was like Sera was daring someone to see them.

Adair watched as Sera brought her free hand, after running it down the human woman’s torso, to cup one of her own breasts. Teeth worrying her lower lip Adair whimpered, wishing it was her hands on her lover’s body. With a wicked glint in her eyes the elf let out an over-exaggerated sighed, seemingly content at her own touch. She knew Adair was watching her with rapt attention, she knew Adair loved watching her – even if it wasn’t befitting for the noble to admit it. Her hand delved further under the fabric of undergarments and breeches, fingers toying at Adair’s entrance with an absentminded focus.

Pressing her body flush against her Adair’s, Sera brought her lips to the warrior’s neck, latching onto the sensitive skin with the intention of branding her for all of Thedas to see. Let the noble Trevelyan strut through Val Royoux with a mark of passion clear on her throat, let the Empress herself see it for all she cared. Adair sighed at the possessiveness bleeding into this otherwise simple act. She knew full well it was a symbol of ownership, an emblem of her belonging to the elven woman sitting atop her thighs. And she loved it.

“Mine,” Sera whispered in her ear, nipping gently as she pulled away to see the effect of her that single word. And the thrust of her fingers. Adair’s eyes snapped closed, her head falling back against the chilled slate and her hips raising above them and into the hand cradling her sex. For a moment the elf admired the red mark against tanned skin, her fingers working in a steady rhythm that Adair’s body matched with bucking hips and sharp intakes of breath.

The rogue enjoyed watching the play of muscles beneath her lover’s skin as she came, watching her abs tighten and her shoulders stiffen, just as much as she loved feeling them clenching around her and beneath her. A few beats passed where she just watched, fingers coming to a standstill as she admired. Adair relaxed, her body unwinding slowly from the throes of passion, and lay still.

A mutter of disapproval escaped her as Sera removed her hand from within her breeches. It was a sound soon replaced with a throaty moan of longing while desire built once more in the pit of her stomach. Sera closed her eyes as she trailed her tongue along each wet digit, sucking the tips gently and then smirking at Adair’s dark eyed expression. Their mouths clashed, lips brushed together in a well-practiced dance. Before now Adair had thought of a passionate kiss as a duel, not the sensual slide that she had come to share with Sera. She bit back another moan of lust as she tasted herself on her lover’s lips.

It was all too easy to reverse their positions, bringing herself to kneel over Sera with her lips hovering an inch from hers. Fingers knotted in her hair, dragging her down to close that gap and bring her into another languid kiss that she could have lost herself in for hours… if the world didn’t need saving first. She felt Sera shiver beneath her, probably the cold tiles under her bare back. Or the hand snaking between their bodies to loosen the ties of the rogue’s leggings.

It was also too easy to pull away the tighter fabric of the plaidweave that Sera had fashioned into working clothing. While Adair was certain the style had broken about fifty fashion rules in Orlais she didn’t mind that the soft cloth slid easily down her lover’s thighs along with her smallclothes. Sera hissed, frost chilling her skin as her bared flesh was lowered back onto the hard roof. “No fair,” she scolded playfully as Adair returned to kiss her in apology, biting her bottom lip almost hard enough for it to be painful. “I never got you naked.”

“Later,” was the only reply she received, one that seemed to brighten her mood considerably.

Instead of remaining where she was and losing herself in another swiftly deepening kiss Adair moved downwards, hot lips trailing over Sera’s collarbone, breasts, stomach. Then she skipped to her thighs, working her way up one and then the other until the elf parted her legs somewhat and the warrior brought her lips instead against her sex. Sera sucked in a quick gasp as hot breath tickled her slick skin, a soft moan whispering between her lips as she exhaled slowly. Sera was usually quiet. To begin with.

The first earnest stroke of the noble’s tongue against her clit sent a jolt of pleasure running through her, hips bucking against her lover’s attentions, one leg hooking over her shoulder. Adair chuckled against her, taking advantage of the increased exposure and sucking hard at her prize, listening to the rewarding cry she drew from the archer as her heel dug into her ribs. A satisfying encouragement, if a little painful.

Sera looked down, and wished she hadn’t if she still intended to prolong this. Seeing Adair’s eyes glittering up at her from between her legs sent another surge of desire right to where the human’s tongue had started confidently probing. She bit her lip to keep back another cry of pleasure and let the fingers of one hand lace into the cropped black strands of Adair’s hair, urging her wordlessly on, while her other grasped at the uneven edges of the slate tiles where normally it would be fisting the sheets.

It was a cruel tactic, she knew, but Adair reached slowly with one hand to Sera’s sex, fingers replacing her tongue at her entrance while her mouth returned to her clit. The elf moaned as she entered her, hips rising to meet the new stimulation. Adair grinned victoriously, tongue sweeping from her own fingers to her lover’s hardened clit, relishing in the way the grasp on her hair tightened along with her body. Her hips arched off the tiles, her legs curling against her back as she came.

Adair rose from between her legs, wiping her glistening lips with the back of her hand and grinning broadly at her with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. The elf panted beneath her, eyes closed and bottom lip still pulled under her teeth. Sera tugged half-heartedly at the warrior’s shoulders. Complying with the unspoken yet hardly unusual request Adair lay back alongside her love, nuzzling against her neck tenderly for a few heartbeats.

“The roof… wasn’t such a bad idea,” Adair muttered with that scarred grin playing her lips. Sera curled up against her, fingers tracing across her cheek, over the slightly raised scarring at the corner of her mouth and the pale white line running under her right eye. Not long ago she’d been doubting herself. Now though… Well, now she wasn’t so sure she’d dismiss half the ideas she had quite so quickly. She propped herself up on one elbow and smirked down at Adair, a half-lidded look on her face and still rosy cheeked from their exertions.

“You know that gazebo in the garden..?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hoping you guys enjoyed that, despite the massive wait for the smut (Sorry about that). Please have enjoyed it even though I love Trevelyan with Sera and not Adaar who seems to be the favourite. I'm just a sucker for nobles loving below their station. Human noble Fem!Warden with Leliana, Fem!Hawke with Isabela, Fem!Trevelyan with Sera... also I like femslash. ;D
> 
> But yeah, please comment if you want, constructive criticism, praise, declarations of undying love... all welcome :p
> 
> 2000 hits?! Aww, guys I luvs you all so muuuch!!! :3


End file.
